


Mirror on the Ceiling

by Vegito_Princess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegito_Princess/pseuds/Vegito_Princess
Summary: Got a song stuck in my head and this is the result. One-shot, no set timeline. Bulma/VegetaRated M





	Mirror on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 exclusive one-shot fic. Enjoy!

Bulma felt giddy as they walked towards the cabin. How she had convinced Vegeta to come on this vacation with her, only he knew, but she was grateful. He needed to relax, and quite honestly, so did she. She pulled her blue hair up in a loose bun while directing the poor luggage guy on where to place her numerous suitcases. Vegeta stood off to the side, eyeing the scrawny teen boy as he finished his job. The poor guy couldn’t have been more than 16, probably on a seasonal job. Vegeta had nothing to worry about, but as their relationship began to grow, the more possessive he became of her.

 

It was bothersome, but also kind of hot. She supposed it was his nature, he wasn’t technically human, after all. Even though he looked like one, she knew that if he wanted he could destroy anything he pleased. After the boy left, she turned to her … Well, she guessed he was her husband now. He did say something about him choosing her for a mate. Whatever that meant. Cryptic as ever, her sayian Prince.

 

“Woman, when does this infernal vacation start?” He finally broke the silence, his question stated with a bit of a bite. Typical Vegeta, already wanting to leave.

 

“Well, it’s already started.” She replied. “How about we start it off right.” She beckoned him with her finger towards the bedroom of the cabin.

 

She watched him walk over to her, his muscles causing the clothes she’d picked out for him to stretch the fabric to its limits. Bulma knew that he would wear his typical armor if she’d let him, and even though he did look damn good in that blue spandex, she wanted a bit more of a traditional look for him this time around. He continued to follow her and she opened the door to see the beautiful four post bed with soft flannel sheets and a cushioned duvet.

 

“Woman! What is the meaning of this?”

 

She turned around to see him looking up at the ceiling. There, stuck, was a huge mirror, his perplexed indignant reflection staring back at him. A slow grin spread across her face as she watched his expression change and then he looked at her, demanding answers.

 

“It’s for the experience.” She chuckled smoothly. “You can’t tell me you’ve never seen a mirror on the ceiling before.”

 

“You’re telling me that you’re so vulgar as to watch yourselves copulate?” He huffed. “How undignified.”

 

“Don’t be a prude, Vegeta.”

 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” He accused.

 

“Actually, it’s a happy accident.” She laughed.

 

“Liar.”

 

“You can’t tell me you’re not curious in the slightest.” She sauntered up to him and placed a hand in the open V of his shirt. The muscles of his chest twitched under her touch. A small blush tinted his cheeks as he turned his face away.

 

“That’s neither here nor there.” He finally answered, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed loudly watching her lean in.

 

“See another view of us together, see angles you’ve never been able to see normally.” She whispered in his ear and nibbled on the lobe.

 

“Woman!” He shuddered.

 

“It’s just us, Vegeta.” She continued to bait him, watched his muscles flex, his hands' clench and unclench. “It’s a vacation, after all. Don’t you want to do something that you’ve never done before?”

 

He moved so fast then that she was on the bed and she didn’t even see it. His body was bared before her as he ripped his clothes off in one swift move. “You’re going to regret baiting me like this.”

 

He then proceeded to give her clothes the same treatment as his own. She was used to it and made sure to pack several outfits for that exact reason.

 

“Hardly.” She smirked before briefly grappling with him and ending up on top. “Look up...”

 

His eyes bugged as he looked at her in their reflection. She smiled at him and watched in fascination as he traced her curves at the new angle. The slope of her breasts, the way she was positioned on his lap, the curve of her back and buttocks. She felt him harden underneath her and she gave him a radiant smile before looking back down. “What do you want, my prince?”

 

He growled and flipped them back over so he was on top and she was on her hands and knees. She couldn’t see much from this angle, but by the way he paused before entering her, he must’ve been looking in the mirror and his thrusts were slow and calculated. She turned her head a small bit and watched in fascination as he looked at their reflection. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he traded his gaze between real and reflection. She was already so wet, but the way he continued with her body caused her to become even more.

 

He exited her and then flipped her on her back, pulling her up so only her shoulders were on the bed and she watched in the mirror as he played with her sex, his fingers dipping in and out before his head lowered and he started tasting her. She cried out, trying to grab onto anything and everything. The vision from the mirror combined with the sensations he was inflicting on her caused her to come so quickly that she didn’t even think it was possible. Stars danced behind her eyelids, her body quaked, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

 

As she came down, she smiled up at her Prince, he smirked before lowering her back onto the bed and wiping his face with his forearm. She wanted to repay the favor but he held her down and entered her again. Already sensitive from her previous orgasm, his sudden intrusion caused her to moan as tingles shot through her pelvis.

 

“Vegeta ...”

 

“Don’t worry, woman, I’m not done with you yet.” He chuckled as he found a rhythm he liked. “By the time this is through, you’ll have had enough ‘vacation’ for a long time.”

 

A sound escaped her throat, half laugh, half moan, and she was lost to the havoc he played on her body.

 

“ _Get off on me_

_My body’s got you pleadin’_

_Light me up and breathe in_

_Mirror on the ceiling … “ ~ A-Yo – Lady Gaga_


End file.
